Henry's Father
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma just got her son back a month ago and he's all her's! Until a Baelfire Collins waltz into town and says he wants to be part of their son's life...
1. Welcome

It was a typical spring day in Storybrooke Maine cold, rainy, and gray Emma Swan cursed herself for not buying an umbrella after the last time it rained but that had been back in March and she hadn't so here she was running into the small office of Archie Hopper so she wouldn't be late to Henry's session. It had been a month since Emma had gotten full custody of Henry and was still adjusting to Henry really being hers. The minute she entered the room she knew something was off, Henry's face was red from crying and Regina stood in the corner of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face and a strange man stood staring at the floor.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her hugging her tightly

"Don't let him take me! I want to stay with you and Ms. Blanchard! Don't let me go!" Henry cried

"What? Henry slow down!" Emma said getting down on Henry's level

"Now what happened baby boy?" Emma said pushing his bangs out of his face

"He wants to take me back to New York with him! He says he's my Dad but my Dad's dead!" Henry said pointing at the man

"You told him I was dead?" The man looked up pain written all over his face Emma gasped at the sight of him before rage filled her

"Archie take Henry to Granny's I'll be there shortly." Emma said grabbing a few crumpled twenty's and handing them to Archie

"Regina get out." Emma said

"My works done here" the mayor spat before leaving

"C'mon Henry" Archie said gently

"Mom?" Henry looked frightened

"It's ok Henry, go with Archie I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Henry said before following Archie out of the room the minute the door shut Emma turned to the man

"Hello Emma" Baelfire said calmly

"How dare you! You son of a bitch you just can't walk into my town and say you want to take my son from me!" Emma yelled

"He's my son too," Baelfire said calmly

"You gave that right up! You were a married man! You have no right to take him from me!" Emma spat

"I left Miranda five years ago, I want to be part of my son's life." He said

"Then you're going to have to stay here, because there is no way Henry's leaving Storybrooke!" Emma said

"Me stay here? You got to be kidding me Emma."

"I don't see why not your old man's here." Baelfire's face filled with surprise

"My father's here?"

"Yeah you want to see him, drive down to Gold's pawnshop can't miss it other than that _get out_." Emma seethed before storming out of the office and heading to Granny's diner her son was waiting for her and she had _a lot _of explaining to do.

* * *

Baelfire walked through the rainy streets of Storybrooke _his father was here._ The very idea blew his mind but _him _stay _here_? He couldn't imagine it New York was more his speed not _this_. He passed a diner and peered inside he could see Emma and their son talking Henry laughed at something she said making Emma grin. Baelfire smiled softly _no, he couldn't leave his son... or his mother. Not again._

**_I dreamed this little baby up at like two in the freakin' morning so sorry if it's lame but please reveiw!_**


	2. Staying

Later that night Emma tucked Henry in a kissed him goodnight

"Night baby boy."

"Goodnight Mom" Henry muttered as he drifted off Emma tiptoed out of her son's room God she loved her son. There was a knock at the door _probably David here to see Mary Margaret _Emma thought as she headed for the door the person on the other side knocked insistently Emma rolled her eyes

"You're not spending the night Nolan last time you did Henry woke up and heard you and Mary thank God he thought-" Emma stopped when she saw Baelfire on the other side of the door.

"You see your old man yet?" She asked blocking the entrance to the apartment with her body.

"Not yet but soon." Baelfire said Emma frowned at him

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm staying Emma, I told you I want to be part of Henry's life." Baelfire said Emma saw red this was not what she wanted to happen!

"Good luck with that" She said before slamming the door in her ex-lover's face.

* * *

The next day when Henry got out of school some one was waiting for him at the bus stop.

"What are _you _doing here?" Henry asked

"I've come too walk you home." Baelfire replied

"No I mean why are you still in Storybrooke?"

"I want to be part of your life." Baelfire said Henry studied the man for a moment noticing the hope in his eyes

"Why now? Why come now if you knew I existed?" Henry asked adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Baelfire looked up at the gray sky before getting down on Henry's level

"I looked for your mother, I really did but if there is one thing she's good at it's covering her tracks." Baelfire said placing his hand on Henry's shoulder

"I was about to give up hope when I got a call from a nice woman named Regina, she said she knew where my son was. So I packed up enough clothes to last me awhile and I set out to come get you."

"To take me away from Emma." Henry said

"I didn't know Emma was here." Baelfire said

"Well she is, that woman Regina is the Evil Queen she adopted me but then Emma took me away from her, me and Emma are just fine we don't need you! More importantly _I_ don't need you! So stay away from us and just leave!" Henry yelled angrily

"Henry-" Baelfire reached for him but Henry backed away

"Stay away! I mean it just stay away and leave this town go back to New York and forget about me, and Emma, and everything! I _hate_ you! I really do!" Henry yelled before running away leaving Baelfire staring after him heart broken.

_**OK that was exsplosive... Please Reveiw!**_


	3. I Still Love You

Mary Margaret Blanchard was a comforting person by nature. That's probably why she taught fourth grade so she could not only mold Storybrooke's future but so she could comfort those poor frightened souls. So when Henry burst into the apartment she shared with Emma and Henry in tears her instincts kicked in.

"Henry? What happened?" She asked Henry threw his arms around her

"Why can't he just leave us alone!" The boy sobbed

"Who?" Mary asked

"Baelfire Collins" Mary Margaret stiffened. _A stranger in Storybrooke?_

"I'm calling your mother" she said dialing Emma's number.

"Hey" Emma said when she answered

"Emma, who's Baelfire Collins?" Mary Margaret asked her roommate.

* * *

Baelfire walked into Gold's Pawn Shop _Gold how appropriate_ Bae thought. The bell above the door rang as he entered

"I'm sorry the shop is-" his father stopped in his tracks

"Surely you'll stay open for your only son." He said

"Bae" his father's voice sounded ragged, human like before he became the Dark One. Baelfire wasn't fooled.

"Hello Papa"

"What are you doing here?" His father asked

"My son I need help with my boy." Bae replied

"Your son?"

"Yes, Henry he hates me I need to prove to him and his mother I won't hurt them again."

"Henry? As in Emma Swan's Henry?" His father asked Bae nodded

"Emma's my fiancée."

* * *

Emma was livid absolutely livid she was going to kill Baelfire Collins then revive him and kill him again! How dare he! Henry was his son but still she'd told him to stay away! She banged on room number two's door at Granny's bed & breakfast she was going to rip him a new one. Baelfire answered the door... shirtless it had been a little over a decade since Emma had seen him shirtless but his eight pack still remained he'd been twenty-seven last she'd seen him he was easily thirty-eight now his dark curls were wet and clung to his forehead Emma locked her eyes on his he couldn't distract her not now.

"Emma?" He seemed surprised to see her there

"I told you to stay away." She growled

"Emma-"

"You've already hurt me isn't that enough?" Emma yelled

"Emma-"

"I was going to protect him! Make sure he wasn't the bastard child of a New York lawyer! But then my foster parents found me and I got sent to a juvenile detention center! I don't want Henry getting hurt."

"He won't"

"You can't promise me that!" Emma yelled

"Henry hates you! Why don't you just leave?"

"Because if I leave you could die Emma! And despite everything, I still love you!" Baelfire cried.

_**DUN DUN DA! Last day of school tomorrow! I'll have more work time! YAY! please reveiw!**_


	4. Leaving

"_What_?" Emma cried

"I know about everything, the curse, the book, Henry's belief, Emma he's right about everything! And if you're not careful you'll end up dead." Baelfire said

"You aren't making any sense!"

"Our son is a prophet, you are the Savior, Emma Henry's right." Bae said

"How do you know?" Emma demanded

"Because you and I come from the same world. On the day I arrived in this world there was an article about a baby found on the side of a road I knew no such child could come from this world, magic was behind this. Years later I met you it was then I knew I had to protect you."

"You need a vacation." Emma said walking away"Why'd you stay?" he asked stopping her in her tracks

"For my son" Emma said before leaving him in silence.

Weeks pass Baelfire was persistent showing up at Henry's bus stop. Everyday before and after school soon Henry begged Emma to drive him to school and to pick him up and reluctantly Emma agreed. Soon Baelfire started showing up at Henry's school during lunch it was a particular Friday when Henry was pushed to his limit.

"Hey Henry" Bae said when Henry came outside for lunch,

"Ms. Blanchard!" Henry yelled

"No, no, no it's ok!" Bae cried

"Stay away from me! I mean it!" People were starting to stare

"Henry!" Henry ran over to Mary Margaret

"Go to the office tell them to call your mother." As Henry raced away Mary Margaret approached Bae

"You need to stay away from that little boy," Mary Margaret said

"He's my son too." Bae argued

"I don't care Henry and Emma have been through enough pain as it is they don't need anymore!" Bae bowed his head in defeat

"Of coarse, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning I promise." And with that Baelfire left the school. It was a stormy night when the New York Lawyer got in his car and headed out of Storybrooke, as he approached the edge of town a deer darted out in front of his car causing him to swerve and to run head on into a tree.

_**DUN DUN DA! please reveiw!**_


	5. I Love Him

Emma's phone rang there had been a bad accident on the way out of town. The driver was in the hospital unconscious and Emma needed to I.D. him. Leaving Henry with Mary Margaret Emma rushed to the hospital. When she got there Emma's heart stopped at sight of the supposed "John Doe" his head was bandaged and there were small cuts and bruises all over his face and arms

"Ahhh, Sheriff Swan come to I.D. our John Doe?" Dr. Whale asked Emma could hardly breathe

"How bad is he?"

"Just a few lacerations and bruises he hit his head but he should becoming around shortly." Dr. Whale reported

"I can already identify him." Emma said, "His name is _Baelfire Collins_"

* * *

Emma paced nervously tears rolled down her face. It was Saturday Henry was with Granny and Mary Margaret, August and Mr. Gold sat in the tiny hospital room watching Emma pace and waiting for Baelfire to wake up. Mr. Gold checked his pocket watch idly not really taking in the time.

"Emma stop pacing your making me dizzy!" August complained

"Why are you here?" Emma snapped angrily

"I was Balefire's friend too."

"Liar!" Emma snapped still irritated with him for all the craziness he'd thrown at her.

"For the last time Emma I don't lie!" August yelled

"Mr. Booth I suggest you go" Mary Margaret said August left and Emma sank into his abandoned chair.

"What am I going to do Mary? I can't lose him... _I love him._" Emma sobbed

"Lucky for you, you can't get rid of me that easy." Everyone turned to the bed Baelfire sat up, his dreamy brown eyes open and a smirk aimed at Emma on his face

"Bae!" Emma crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

After Baelfire was discharged hours later Emma drove him back to his room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"Emma I'm fine!" Bae protested as she helped him lay down on the couch in his room.

"Bae, you were just in a car accident!" Emma argued grabbing a pillow off his bed and sticking it under his head

"Well at least sit down I don't need you to fuss over me like some invalid." Baelfire said grabbing her hand brown eyes met green and Emma's heart fluttered.

"How'd you know my father was here?" Bae asked

"He got himself arrested he slept in a cell, the guy talks in his sleep your name came up more than once." Emma said Bae smirked at her, her heart fluttered again like a trapped bird.

"Um... you want anything from the diner?" Emma asked pulling away from him.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee." Bae said

"Perfect!" Emma smiled before heading out to the diner.

"Hey Ruby!" Emma greeted as she entered the diner

"Hey Emma, come to pick up Henry?" Ruby asked

"Oh crap! Henry I totally forgot!" Emma cried

"I don't mind having him around for a few more hours" Ruby told her smiling Emma quickly ordered their drinks and paid before hurrying back to Baelfire.

_**YEAH! Suspense over! please review!**_


	6. A Date?

"A _date_?" Emma asked it'd been a few weeks since Baelfire's accident and as they had everyday since Bae woke up Emma brought him his morning coffee and got herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Yeah the doctor says I'm healthy and I think it'd be fun" Baelfire said.

"I don't know Bae..."

"Oh c'mon Em when's the last time we did something in public?"

"Um let's see, ten years ago" Emma smirked

"I'm serious Emma"

"So am I" Emma said Bae rolled his eyes

"Take a leap of faith Emma" Emma smiled

"Fine, eight o'clock work?" Emma said

"Better make it nine Henry doesn't need to know" Bae said

"Agreed" Emma said

"So nine o'clock?"

"Nine it is." Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma fastened her swan talisman around her neck smiling at the symbolism of the necklace she wore her infamous red dress with black heels he blonde hair was down and the necklace tied the whole thing together.

"There I'm ready" Emma said grabbing her bag and heading for the front door

"Where are you going?" Emma froze Mary sat on the couch looking her up and down

"Out" Emma said

"Who goes out at nine at night?" Mary demanded

"People" Emma said

"_Emma_"

"_Mary Margaret_"

"Your going out with that Baelfire Collins aren't you?" Emma remained silent

"Oh my God you are!"

"Don't tell Henry" Emma said

"Tell Henry? Why would I tell a ten year old his mother is going out with a man he _hates_?"

"Bae is his father"

"He's also the creepy guy who stalks your son"

"It's my decision!"

"You're a mother now Emma you have to think about your son first, what's best for Henry?"

"This is what's best for him! Me and his father together as a family!" Emma said through gritted teeth

"And what do you know about parenting anyway? Miss never-had-a-kid-before!" And with that Emma left.

* * *

Bae was waiting for her outside of Granny's

"Sorry I'm late I had a little trouble getting out of the house" Emma said

"Henry put up a fight?" Bae asked

"No, my roommate" Bae frowned

"What about her?"

"She was giving me the you're a mother now you have to think of what's best for Henry speech, I told her what's best for him is to have his father in his life" Emma said

"A few weeks ago you didn't believe that" Bae said

"A few weeks ago I was a different person" Emma said squeezing Bae's hand

"Now, where are you taking me?" Emma asked

"It's a surprise" Bae said mischief in his smoldering brown eyes.

"_Baelfire!_"

"_Emma!_"

"I _hate _surprises!" Emma whined

"I know you do" Bae said

"Tell me!" Emma whined

"Nope" Bae said Emma crossed her arms

"Oh come on Emma" Bae said pulling her to his waiting rental car (his had been totaled in the accident) and opened her door to let her in.

"You'll like this surprise I promise" Bae said as he drove away.

_**I AM THE WORST ONCE FAN EVER! I keep wanting to be spoil free but I can't help it I saw a picture of a certain spoiler (I don't want to ruin it for those of you who ARE spoiler free and have more will-power than me!) and it's ALL I can think about! I barely got this chapter done! I hate the hiatus SO much! UGH! Anyway, please review pretty please with Once Upon A Time on top?**_


	7. Reasons Why

"Bae!" Emma whined as he drove through the forest

"We're almost there," Baelfire promised after a few minutes more of driving they arrived at a their destination

"We're in the middle of no where!" Emma cried

"It's just a short walk," Bae promised

"Bae I'm wearing heels" Emma said dryly Bae smiled

"I can fix that," Bae said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into a clearing filled with wild flowers in the middle of the field there was a blanket and a meal set for two.

"Bae…"

"I know" Bae said setting Emma down on the blanket and poured her a glass of red wine as well for one for himself.

"Bae this is… wow" Emma said

"I know" Bae said giving her a smug smile Emma idly played with her talisman

"You kept it" Bae said noticing the necklace for the first time

"I couldn't part with it" Emma said

"But you could part with your engagement ring" Bae said

"Bae-" Bae shook his head.

* * *

_Baelfire came home from work ready for his night in with Emma._

_"Emma!" He called_

_"Emma where are you?" He listened half expecting to hear Emma's voice telling him to come find her but he was met by silence_

_"Emma?" He hurried into their bedroom to find it torn apart only half of Emma's things were gone and what was left was in disarray, Bae's pulse began to race._

_"Emma!" He called running from room to room of their apartment searching for her she wasn't in the bathroom, or the kitchen or the newly painted nursery. Bae was panicking and then he saw it sitting on the coffee table waiting for him to see it her engagement ring there was no note but Bae new what it meant she'd found out about Miranda how he didn't know, and she was gone their baby with her. Bae picked up her engagement ring sank down on the couch and cried._

* * *

"You left Emma" Bae said

"I know Bae but you need to hear my side of the story," Emma said

"I'm listening" Bae told her

"I was at the apartment waiting for you to come home and there was a knock at the door when I answered it your ex-wife started bitching me out about how I was a horrible person and how me and my baby were going to hell so once she was gone I packed as fast as I could took off my ring and left, I was hurt Bae." Bae squeezed her hand

"Well things are different now," he said

"Remember when I gave you that talisman?" Bae said

"As clear as day Emma said smiling

* * *

_Emma got off her shift at the crappy little diner she worked at and rushed home to change into a peasant's blouse and skinny jeans, pulling her hair back into a high pony tail and slipping into her black flats she hurried back to the dinner to meet her date._

_"Hey!" Baelfire said when he saw her_

_"Hey yourself" Emma smirked_

_"I got something for you" Bae said handing her a box Emma opened the box and pulled out a beautiful swan necklace_

_"Oh wow" Emma breathed as Bae took it from her and fastened it around her neck_

_"It's a talisman it's meant to keep its owner safe and give them good luck as long as they shall wear it." Emma smiled._

* * *

"A lot of luck it's brought me" Emma said

"I think having Henry was luck if you hadn't been pregnant I probably would've gave up my search for about year 146,758,677,870" Bae said Emma laughed Bae's face turned somber

"Why'd you tell our son I was dead?" He asked

"Partly because at the time I wanted you dead" Emma said

"I told him that we met late at that crappy diner I worked at and that you use to come in and order coffee and pie that'd you sit at the counter and always complained that we didn't serve pumpkin pie but you always came back."

"Sounds like me" Bae said

"I told him you died in a burning apartment building saving a family before he was born"

"So what you made me the brave symaritain?" Bae asked

"No I made you the brave firefighter" Emma said

"_Firefighter_? Emma I've never fought a fire in my life!" Bae cried

"I know" Emma smirked

"I ought to kill you" Bae joked

"Fine, have fun explaining to your son why I don't come home" Emma laughed Bae smiled and stole a kiss.

_**TADA! Please Review!**_


	8. Codenames

"Emma are you sure this is a good idea?" Bae asked

"You want him to accept you don't you?" Emma asked him of coarse he wanted Henry to accept him but the idea of being in a room alone with Henry was a tad unsettling.

"Don't kill each other please," Emma said as she knocked on the door to Dr. Hopper's office Archie answered and ushered them in

"What is _he_ doing here?" Henry snapped Baelfire tried not to flinch at the ice in his son's voice.

"Your Mother thought it would be a good idea to sit down and speak to your father" Archie said Henry shot a glare at Emma as she and Archie left so they could talk.

"I have nothing to say to you" Henry said glaring at Bae as he sat down across from Henry

"Yeah well I have a lot to say to you" Bae said Henry glared

"Your right Henry about the curse I mean, your such a smart boy to have figured it out all by yourself." Mention of the curse got Henry's attention

"I- I'm right?"

"Of coarse you are kiddo, but we need to stop all this messy fighting we both want Emma to believe and us fighting isn't getting us anywhere" Henry nodded vigorously

"You're here to help me aren't you?" Henry asked

"Yes but I'm also here because like it or not you need me." Henry frowned

"Who said I needed you?"

"I did Henry you have no father figure that I know of and I am your father, I do love your mother and as far as I'm concerned you need me" Henry played with a button on his coat for a moment

"What can I call you? If you want to help me I can't exactly call you Mr. Collins" Bae smiled

"What did you call Emma?" Bae asked

"Emma until she got custody of me that is now I call her Mom" Bae smiled

"Well you're a smart kid, How about Fire" Henry smiled

"Cool!" Bae grinned

"So Fire then?" Henry shook his head

"Then what will you call me?" Bae asked Henry's face turned bright red

"Can I… uh… call you Dad?" Bae was shocked he hadn't thought it would be so soon that Henry would call him Dad and yet here they were

"Sure kiddo you can call me dad" Bae said Henry grinned from his seat on the couch and pulled out a book from his backpack

"Put your left hand on this and raise your right hand" he said Bae did as his son instructed him too

"Do you Baelfire Collins solemnly swear to help Emma break the curse? That you are not misusing Operation Cobra for your own selfish purposes?" Bae almost laughed at the thought.

"I do," he said

"Then welcome to Operation Cobra… Dad."

* * *

"He called you Dad?" Emma asked the next morning after she had met up with Bae at Granny's after she'd dropped Henry off at school.

"Yup" Bae said sopping his coffee

"It's my codename" Emma smiled

"This is great, listen I got to go but I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'm meeting Henry for lunch" Baelfire said

"My roommates on the war path" Emma said

"I'll keep that in mind see you and Henry tonight?" Bae said getting up from the table

"You can count on it" Emma said kissing his cheek as Emma headed off to the sheriff's station and Bae went back to his hotel room little did Emma or Bae know that Henry had skipped school and was in terrible danger.

_**OK ther you go please review!**_


	9. Trouble

Henry knew better than to go into the mines. But the way he saw it he needed proof to show Emma and desperate times called for desperate measures. So he had slipped a note under Archie's door so at least if something went wrong someone would know where he was. So with a backpack full of rope, a flashlight, and candy bars the brave little ten year old trekked down into yawning abyss that was the Storybrooke mines.

* * *

Emma's phone rang about eight o'clock. It was Mary Margaret.

"Emma did you keep Henry home today?" She asked

"No why?" Emma said frowning

"He's not at school did Mr. Collins... contact you?" Mary was still on the hate Baelfire train.

"I saw Bae an hour ago yes, he didn't take Henry out of school we would've discussed it." Emma said

"Are you _sure_?"

"Mary, I know Bae he was excited when I told him I was pregnant he would not take Henry" Emma said firmly. Just then the line beeped indicating another call

"I got to go Mary I'll call you back," Emma said before answering

"Sheriff's Station Sheriff Swan speaking" Emma said

"Henry's in the mines!" It was Dr. Hopper

"_What_?"

"He left a note saying he was going to look for proof" Emma was scrambling out of the sheriff's station as Archie spoke

"I've contacted the authorities just hurry Emma!" Archie said as he hung up Emma instantly dialed Baelfire

"Hey" Bae said when he answered

"Henry's in trouble!" Emma cried as she hurried to her squad car.

"What?"

"He's in the mines meet me there?"

"Yeah see you there" Bae said as Emma hung up and sped off to the mines siren blaring.

_**I know it's not traditional OUaT season one but I feel like going way off cannon today. Sorry. Please Review!**_


	10. Mama Bear Ain't Got Nothing On Emma

Henry moved deeper and deeper into the mines it was wet and dark and with his flashlight and a trail of Apollo Bar rappers behind him Henry searched for any sign of proof. Just then he saw it, it was black and smooth like obsidian rock but it was flat with a razor sharp edge and roughly the size of a dinner plate. Picking up the strange object Henry stuffed it in his backpack before moving on after about an hour more of walking Henry came upon the mother load of proof, Snow White's glass coffin! Carefully breaking off a shard of the intricate glass lid Henry slipped it in his backpack as well just then Henry noticed movement out of the corner of his eye when he turned to look a big glowing green eye stared back at him their was a terrible roaring sound and the cavern was illuminated by fiery breath the minute Henry saw the dragon he ran.

* * *

Emma slammed on the breaks as she arrived at the mines the scene identical to the one earlier that year Emma bolted from her car as Baelfire pulled up

"Here we are again," Regina said

"Why the hell are you here?" Emma spat

"Because Miss Swan you got your son stuck in a mine _again_ and unlike last time I'm not the one to blame"

"Again? He's done this before?" Bae cried having heard what Regina said

"Unfortunately" Emma sighed pinching the bridge of her nose

"So Sheriff Swan how are you going to get him out this time?" Regina asked

"The same way I did last time" Emma said stalking over to where the old airshaft was it had just been boarded up so Emma made quick work of getting it open.

"Hey Tillman I need your truck stat!"

"You're not seriously considering going down there?" Bae said

"I have to it's the only way" Emma said as the truck backed up and Marco rigged the harness up

"Emma this is crazy!" Bae said

"Bae I've done it before I can get him!" Emma argued

"Ready when you are Sheriff" Marco said

"Emma listen to me, you can't do this!" Bae said gabbing Emma's arm

"Not with out this" Mr. Gold said handing Emma a scabbard

'What the hell is this?" Emma cried

"A sword"

"Why the hell would I need a sword?" Emma snapped

"There's something down there" Bae said staring at his father

"What is it Papa?"

"She'll see" Gold said

"You think I'm going to let her go down there blind? Tell us what's down there!" Bae yelled Gold gave him a look that said it all

"No, no way! Emma you're not going down there!" Bae said

"I have to get Henry, I'm going" Emma said attaching the sword too her hip and fastening the harness around herself Bae grabbed her by her arms and kissed her passionately before resting his forehead on hers and staring into her ice green eyes.

"Come back to me" he whispered

"We will" Emma said breathlessly before Baelfire let her go and they lowered her down through the airshaft. _Mama bear ain't got nothing on me, I'm coming Henry!_ Emma thought.

_**I love this chapter! Please review!**_


	11. Rescued

Henry ran fast but the dragon was after him and no ten year old can out run a dragon. Henry stumbled as the dragon's tail knocked him aside rendering him unconscious.

* * *

"I'm going to look for him!" Emma yelled up as she unfastened herself from the harness and started down the tunnel

"Henry?" she called just then she noticed something silver on the ground _candy bar wrappers! Clever boy! _Following the trail Emma came upon a cavern and something large and black guarded something. The beast turned to her and roared expelling fiery breath enraged that it had been discovered it charged at Emma. That's when Emma realized what it was _a dragon_

"Holy crap!" Emma cried grabbing her sword and holding it out like she held swords everyday of the week Emma rolled behind a rock dodging the dragon's breath after what felt like intense hours of running Emma was tiring and needed to finish this

"Hey!" Emma yelled drawing the dragon's attention before hurling the sword into the dragon's chest causing the dragon to promptly implode into ash. It was then Emma saw what the dragon had been guarding

"Henry!" Emma screamed running over to him his clothes were slightly singed and his face was covered in what Emma assumed was soot but he was unconscious and breathing.

"Don't worry baby boy," Emma said slinging Henry's (Surprisingly heavy) backpack over her shoulders and picking Henry up in her arms following the candy bar wrappers back the way she'd come Emma strapped herself into the harness put Henry's backpack on her back and gathered Henry's unconscious body in her arms from where she stood she could hear Baelfire above them

"Send me down there I'm going after them!"

"Bae think rationally," Mr. Gold pleaded with his son

"No! I can't lose them Papa their all I have left!"

"Hey someone pull us up before Baelfire has a heart attack up there!" Emma yelled up to the people above almost instantly the sheriff and her son started to slowly rise from the shaft.

* * *

Emma was blinded by the sudden brightness of the outside world and for a moment she couldn't see a thing. And then her eyes adjusted she barely had time to get unhooked before Bae was asking her questions.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine we need to get Henry to a hospital _now_"

"What the hell happened down there?" Bae asked taking Henry from Emma so she could take off Henry's backpack and the harness

"I'll tell you later right now we need to go" Emma said slinging Henry's backpack onto her shoulder and rushing off towards the EMT crew who were waiting with an ambulance Bae behind her.

* * *

The ambulance ride had been a hard one and by the time they reached the hospital Emma and Bae were frantic Emma had told Dr. Whale the story (conveniently leaving out the dragon part, that was for Bae's ears alone) six times and yet the guy wasn't buy that it was the whole story (because it wasn't)

"I understand you're frustrated Ms. Swan" He said as Emma dumped out the contents of Henry's backpack a videogame controller, Geronimo Jackson game, a notebook, an avengers comic, the book and a strange black rock-like thing along with a piece of glass. Emma grabbed the book and flashed. When Emma came to Bae was shaking her

"Emma?" He said looking concerned

"You were right Bae, you and Henry were right" Emma said

"About what?" Bae asked

"Everything"

"You believe?' Emma nodded

"This ends today" Emma said pushing past the doctors and nurses around her son's bed

"_I love you Henry_" Emma whispered as she kissed Henry's forehead nothing happened. Emma disappointed returned to Bae's side. After Henry was stabilized and all the doctor's and nurses cleared out Emma and Baelfire sat in their son's hospital room and Emma told him the whole story.

"If the dragon didn't do it for me the book did" Emma said

"You look tired can I get you something?" Bae asked

"Hot Chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma asked hopefully Bae chuckled remembering how much she drank the stuff when she was pregnant with their son.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Baelfire said getting up to leave

"Hey Bae?"

"Yes Emma?" He said freezing in the doorway and looking back at her

"I love you" she said Baelfire smiled

"I love you too," he said before vanishing into the hall. When Bae returned her handed Emma a Styrofoam cup Emma smiled

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon straight from Granny's" He said

"Thank you" Emma said giving Baelfire a tender kiss just then there was a pulse of pure, good magic and when Emma and Bae pulled apart Henry sat up with a gasp

"Henry!" Emma cried as both she and Bae ran over to the bed as stunned doctors and nurses stumbled into the room

"Mom! Dad!" Henry cried as his parents hugged them

"You are so grounded once we get home," Emma told him

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Highness but on your leave we'll capture the Queen" Mother Superior said

"What?" Emma said confused

"Emma" Baelfire said squeezing her hand

"You did it, you broke the curse" Emma smiled at him softly

"No, _we_ broke the curse" Emma said softly

"One question though"

"Shoot" Bae said

"Is that magic rainbow pulse thing going to happen every time we kiss now?" Baelfire laughed and kissed her passionately.

"Hey, move it! Dwarf coming through!" Emma and Bae turned away to see Leroy come out of the crowd.

"Sorry to break up this tender moment kid but your parents are out there looking for you" he said Emma paled

"Oh God I forgot about them" Bae laughed smiling

"Come on let's get Henry some real clothes and we can go meet your parents. _Together._ As a _family_."

_**Tada! I stole from the finale slightly but you know it was awesome! Please review!**_


	12. Prince Charming Can Sure Throw A Punch!

Emma, Bae and Henry followed Grumpy through the streets of Storybrooke with Henry hugged to her side and Bae's arm around her waist Emma felt a little more confident than if she'd done it alone.

"Emma!" Snow cried when she saw her running ahead of a group that consisted of Red, Granny, and James. Snow cupped Emma's face in her hands and bawled

"Emma you did it I knew you'd come back for us!" Snow cried Emma smiled weakly at her mother everything was going to be different now that the curse was broken.

"I am so proud of you Sweetheart" James said standing back from his wife and daughter a blush the color of scarlet colored Emma's face

"I didn't do it alone Henry and Baelfire helped me." Emma said it was then the group noticed Baelfire for the first time

"It is a honor to meet you your Majesties" Bae said bowing Henry peered out from beside his mother

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa" he said in his cute ten year old way. James though was more focused on Bae

"Who pray tell are you?" He asked

"The father of your grandson sir me and your daughter were briefly engaged." Bae replied

"You are the unworthy son of a bitch who deflowered my little girl!" James roared before taking a swing at Bae and connecting with Baelfire's nose

"Bae!" Emma screamed as she watched helplessly as James beat Bae mercilessly until Snow, Red and Granny pulled him off of Baelfire.

"You touch my baby girl again I'll kill you!" James yelled as Emma and Henry ran over to Bae

"Are you ok?" Emma asked him as she and Henry helped him to his feet as he clutched his nose

"I think he broke my nose" Bae said

"Here let me see" Emma said gently removing Baelfire's now bloody hand and gingerly touched his nose Bae screamed in pain

"Alright, come on Henry we're going back to the hospital" Emma said shooting a glare at James as she and her party walked away.

* * *

"A broken nose is the worst of his injuries I suggest ice. Lots of ice." Dr. Whale said

"So Prince James really beat him up huh?"

"Yup" Emma sighed Dr. Whale shook his head

"Frankly I'm not surprised" He said before Emma and took Bae and Henry back to Baelfire's hotel room.

"Me and Henry are staying here for awhile," Emma said

"Emma I don't need you to take care of me" Baelfire said

"It's more than just that I don't want to go home right now." Emma said Baelfire nodded understanding

"Can I go to Granny's?" Henry asked

"No" Emma and Bae said at the same time

"Why not?" Henry asked

"Your grounded remember?" Bae said Henry rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch bored. Emma texted her mother telling her where she'd be and turned back to Bae.

"Well, I guess that's it" Emma said shrugging.

_**WOW That's all I can say Please Review?**_


	13. Meet the Parents

In the following weeks Emma and Henry moved into Baelfire's little hotel room and cramped, as it was Bae loved it though Emma seemed stressed out the whole town knew what had gone down between Prince James and Bae and people were starting to pick sides. One night after Henry (who had pretty much dubbed his couch as his bed) had fallen asleep Emma sank down on their bed and sighed

"Hard day?" Bae asked

"I spoke to Archie… Jiminy… whoever he is today he spoke to my Mother she wants me and Henry to come home" Emma said

"And your considering it" Bae said

"I don't know" Emma said

"I've dreamed of my family for so long and now I have them, but I have a life here with Henry and you. And honestly I don't want to face them" Emma said

"Emma, their your parents just talk to them I'm sure if you explained that you love me they'll understand" Tears rolled down Emma's cheeks

"I don't know what do Bae," She said

"For now do nothing come to bed and rest then tomorrow you go speak to them and explain everything" Bae said planting a soft kiss on Emma shoulder

"Come to bed Em it's late" Bae coaxed softly Emma shook her head

"Come on I know you're tired" Emma sighed and laid down in Baelfire's arms

"How is it you can always tell exactly what I'm feeling?" Emma asked him

"Practice, you're a very interesting read Emma Swan" Bae smirked

"Oh really?"

"Yep, you're full of magic, and mystery and wonder I can't get enough" Baelfire said kissing Emma's forehead before turning out the light.

* * *

The next morning Emma went to visit her parents leaving Henry with Bae for the day (it was Saturday) Emma went to her old apartment, her parents were waiting for her

"Can I get you anything? Water, hot chocolate?" Snow asked as Emma sat down across from her father

"No thanks I'm good, I just need both of you to listen to me" Emma said Snow nodded and sat next to her husband.

"I'd just like you two to know Sir Hits-a-lot here broke Bae's nose" Emma said

"I can hit him harder" James said Emma and Snow glared at him

"It was wrong what you did," Emma said

"He took advantage of you Emma!"

"He did no such thing! I love Bae with all my heart and at the time we were engaged!" Emma snapped

"He didn't ask your father permission for your hand" James said

"At the time there was no father to ask, there wasn't even a foster father!" Emma said sharply

"I love Bae and he is the father of you grandson I know what you did for me, what you risked and I'll be forever grateful to you for it but this is my life let me live it." James looked at Snow and then back at his daughter

"Alright, but if he breaks your heart I'm kicking his ass" James said

"What your Father means to say" Snow corrected her husband

"Is when can we meet him?" Just then there was sporadic knocking at the door that only an excited ten year old could pull off

"How about now?"

* * *

Henry bolted into the apartment the minute his mother opened the door.

"Sorry" Baelfire said to Emma

"He kinda had sugar"

"Bae!" Emma whined

"It's been two weeks I thought we agreed he wasn't grounded anymore"

"So you pumped him full of sugar?"

"No, my father pumped him full of sugar, I swear he spoils that kid rotten." Emma rolled her eyes

"Come on in they want to meet you" Bae grinned and followed Emma into the apartment

"Baelfire, a pleasure" Snow smiled warmly

"Your Majesties" Baelfire bowed

"Please call us Snow and James" Snow laughed

"I was beginning to think you didn't like me" Bae smiled

"Of coarse we like you!" Snow cried

"Speak for yourself" James muttered. Snow elbowed her husband in the ribs

"I mean, if Emma's happy I'm happy," James said wincing and although it was forced Baelfire knew that was the best he was going to get.

"Hey Grandpa tell us a story!" Henry said beaming

"What do you want to hear?" James asked his grandson sitting between him and Snow

"About how you became a prince!" Henry said

"Um kid there wouldn't be much of a story" Emma said

"You really need to read my book sometime" Henry said before turning to his grandfather expectantly

"Alright Henry. Once upon a time there was a Shepard boy who lived with his mother on a small farm..."

_**I start school tomorrow :-( WHERE DID MY SUMMER GO? Don't worry I'll try to keep working ;-) anyway, TADA! Please Review!**_


	14. Two Unexpected Things

Emma had never done Mother's Day, there had never been a reason to celebrate a holiday centered around something she didn't have or wasn't herself. But things were different now not only was she a mother she had one of her own. Emma took a deep breath shifted so she could knock and juggle the Mother's Day present she'd selected for her mother before knocking on the apartment door.

"Emma!" Her mother said surprised to see her there

"Hi, um... I have know idea what to do here so... happy Mother's Day!" Emma said handing the present (sloppiest wrapping job ever!) To Snow Emma bit her lip nervously and bounced on the balls of her feet, Snow smiled warmly

"Come on in" Emma followed her mother into the living room and sat down her mother across from her. _Please like it!_ Emma thought as Snow unwrapped the gift

"Oh _Emma_!" Snow gasped as she picked up the gift it was a beautiful set of hair combs made of ivory and decked out with Mother- of- pearl and sapphires

"Don't worry I checked they don't belong to anyone I made sure Gold didn't sell me a set of hot combs" Emma said Snow looked at Emma with tear filled eyes

"These were my mother's"

"Aw crap! I am so sorry I'm going to kill Gold!" Emma cried

"No, no, no! My mother passed when I was young my father packed her things and hid them away. I looked but... I could never find her things," Snow said sadly

"But now I have a tangible thing to remember her by." Snow said cradling the combs in her hands

"Wow, um... what was her name?" Emma asked

"_Emma_" Emma gasped

"I was wondering how you came up with the name Emma when we're from a world where people are named Rumpelstilskin and Snow White!" Emma cried

"It was that or Rose Red" Snow said Emma snorted

"I like Emma better"

"So do I" Snow said silence drifted between the two women for a beat

"So... um Bae and Henry are taking me out to Granny's for Mother's Day... do you and... do you guys want to come?" Snow smiled softly

"We'd be delighted" Snow said as Emma's phone rang

"So um... yeah I got to go but see you at eight tonight?" Emma said checking her phone

"Emma what's happening?" Snow asked worried

"They found people locked up in the basement of the hospital," Emma replied edging towards the door

"Regina" Snow gasped

"I have no doubt in my mind she's behind this" Emma said

"Eight is fine see you tonight" Snow said as Emma started to slip out

"And Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck,"

"Thanks" Emma said before ducking out.

* * *

When Emma arrived at the hospital Dr. Whale ushered her through a heavy door, down some stairs, and into the cold hospital basement.

"Damn Whale! Do you keep a meat locker down here too?" Emma said pulling her red leather jacket tighter around herself. The nurse at the front desk stood at the sight of them

"Sheriff Swan, right this way" she said leading them down a hallway lined with doors the first door she opened led into a dimly lit room a girl sat in the room alone when the door opened she looked at the people standing in the entrance. Emma took a step towards the woman

"I'm Emma and I'm getting you out of here" the woman stood and crossed the room to Emma

"I'm Belle" she said

"I just want to go home and see my father"

"Well you can do that but first lets get you in some clothes and then you can go" Emma said Belle nodded and followed Emma out of her cell. There were a total of ten people locked in the basement and once all were dressed and brought outside Doctors and nurses drove people to their estranged family members homes. Emma was taking Belle to Moe French's place when a familiar figure stepped in front of Emma's squad car making Emma hit the brakes, Emma clearly pissed off stormed out of the car Belle behind her

"Damn it Gold!" Emma yelled

"Emma!" Bae jogged up after his father

"I could've hit you!" Emma yelled ignoring her boyfriend Gold pushed past Emma and walked over to Belle who stood frozen by the squad car.

"Belle?" Gold reached out to touch Belle's arm but ended up catching her as Belle fainted.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Best Mother's Day Ever

"Oh that's sick Gold she's my age!" Emma hissed as they waited for Belle to come to at Mr. Gold's house.

"Says the woman dating a man nine years her senior" Gold muttered "

That's different!" Emma cried

"Is it?"

"Yes! For starters you're what sixty? Were as I was eighteen!" Emma said

"Back home you'd be married by now" Mr. Gold informed her Emma glared

"Bae help me settle this!" Emma whined but poor Bae was so beside himself he didn't respond

"Bae?" Baelfire lifted his head to glare at his father as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder

"You and her. You love each other?" He asked his father

"Yes. I love her," Gold said sincerely

"And I love him" they all turned to see Belle standing in the doorway.

"You must be Baelfire" Belle said smiling warmly at Bae

"I'm Belle" Bae shook Belle's hand

"A pleasure" Bae said politely

"Somehow I pictured you younger" Belle said shooting an accusing glance in Gold's direction Baelfire smiled

"This is my girlfriend Emma Swan" Belle smiled at Emma

"Thank you for releasing me"

"Anytime if you need anything just call down to the station"

"I will" Belle promised

"We got to go but we'll see you later" Bae said with goodbyes exchanged Emma and Bae hurried off to collect their son and get to Granny's for dinner.

* * *

Emma and Bae found Henry at the park with his friend Grace Emma smirked

"Henry!" Bae called Henry quickly said goodbye to Grace and ran over to the car he quickly climbed in.

"Who was that?" Bae asked

"Grace" Henry said Bae gave Emma a look

"Oh please he's ten!" Emma said starting up the car

"What?" Henry asked

"He is my son though," Bae, said Emma snorted

"Bae please, your opening line was "You. Me. Dinner. Eight o'clock."

"It worked though"

"Will someone please tell me what you two are talking about?" Henry cried aspirated

"Did you kiss her?" Bae asked their son Henry remained silent

"You did! That's my boy!" Bae crowd Emma rolled her eyes

"Come on Casanova we have a dinner reservation" Emma said pulling out into the street. That night after dinner Emma, Henry and Baelfire sat in their teeny hotel room as Emma unwrapped her Mother's Day gift Emma gasped it was a frame of sorts it had pictures of Henry from every year of his life surrounding his fourth grade school picture. Tears leaked out of Emma's eyes

"Thank you" Emma said softly hugging her son who yawned and went to bed shortly afterwards Emma smiled it had been the best Mother's Day ever.

_**This chapter started out so strong and then... well you decide please review!**_


	16. Bonding

It was a warm Saturday afternoon a rarity in Storybrooke. So fearing that they'd have no more nice weather this month Henry suggested they visit his grandparents and go to the park. Fortunately his grandfather had the same idea. And so Emma and Snow packed picnic lunches and the two families met up under an ancient oak tree in the park.

"Grandpa!" Henry yelled when he saw James.

"Hey buddy, look at you! You've grown two inches since I saw you last" James said ruffling his grandson's mop of brown hair playfully.

"Baelfire" James said politely shaking the man's hand Emma shot him a smile of thanks over Baelfire's shoulder as he did.

"Hey Grandpa can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" Henry asked hopefully

"I don't see why not," James, said grabbing two sticks off the ground James handed one to Henry,

"Ok Henry listen up, a sword is a weapon not a toy it must be treated with respect. That being said think of your sword as an extension of your hand." Henry mimicked the way James held his stick

"Good" James said

"Now, take a swing at me"

"_Charming_" Snow, said uneasily

"It's fine dear," James said

"Go on Henry, take a swing at me." And the ten year old did just that after James showed Henry the basics and Henry had practiced James turned to Baelfire and Emma who were watching with amused smiles.

"Why don't you go a round with your father?" James said smiling

"Me? Sir I've never used a sword before in my life!" Bae cried

"Than Henry here shouldn't have much competition will he?" James said tossing Baelfire his "sword"

"Come on Dad!" Henry said excitedly swallowing his fear Bae stood before his son with the stick. With what sounded (to a ten year old who's only exposure to sword fighting was the Chronicles of Narnia movies) like a fearless battle cry Henry swung his "sword" which Bae quickly blocked the next few minutes consisted of Henry's advances on his father and Baelfire's sloppy blocking and ended with Henry "stabbing" his father and Bae pretending to die

"I did it!" Henry crowd victoriously over his father's "dead" form

"I commend you for your bravery young Prince Henry, but you've forgotten something" James said

"What Grandpa?" Henry asked

"You forgotten the most important rule of sword play. Always make sure your opponent is dead" and as he said this Baelfire wrestled the young boy to the ground and dug his fingers into the boy's sides reducing the poor ten year old to uncontrollable laughter.

"You did that on purpose," Emma whispered to James as they watched the scene unfold.

"Thank you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" James whispered back

"You're welcome"

"Mom help!" Henry was able to get out between laughs Snow White smiled at her husband and stole a kiss as her daughter pulled Bae off Henry and announced it was time to eat.

* * *

Later that night back at Snow and James's apartment Emma smiled as Henry struggled to stay awake. Finally the tired ten year old dropped off and Emma turned to her parents something had been bugging her since the curse broke.

"Do you want to talk?" James asked Emma sighed why was she so transparent?

"I know you saved me but why didn't you come with me?" Emma asked

"We would if we could but-"

"But you didn't you sent a seven year old boy in your place... why?"

"What seven year old boy?" Snow asked

"The seven year old who found me"

"Emma, the wardrobe only took one" James said

"Excuse me" Bae said stepping out into the hall

"Only one? But that would mean..."

"We were lied to," James said

"By who?" Emma asked

"The people we trusted most" Snow said

"Gepetto and The Blue Fairy."

* * *

Bae paced in front of the apartment door as his phone rang

"Hello?" August said when he picked up Bae closed his eyes against his rage

"Baelfire?"

"You son of a bitch!" Baelfire hissed

"What?" August sounded confused

"It was your fault her life was hell!" Bae spat

"She could've had her mother or her father with her! But no you took their spot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma!" Bae seethed there was silence.

"I didn't want to go"

"But you did and worse yet you _left_ her!" Bae snapped

"I was seven!" August argued

"You caused her pain! You know what we're through!" Bae yelled and with that hung up. As he went back inside Emma stepped out Henry in her arms she looked dejected and weary and silently Bae cursed August's name

"Lets go home" Emma said passing off a sleeping Henry to Bae so she could fish her keys out of her pocket. After putting Henry to bed that night Emma turned to him

"You're kind of amazing"

"How so?" Bae asked

"You live for your family, you protect us even when we don't need protecting, I love you." Emma said kissing Bae's lips

"I love you too" Bae whispered pressing they're foreheads together he didn't need to ask he knew she'd heard him

"Come on let's go to bed." Bae said and they did just that.

* * *

Later that week it was raining again and Henry and Bae headed to Granny's after school just as Red served Bae his coffee Belle rushed in grinning

"He didn't" Red said

"He did!" Belle said happily causing Red to squeal

"Did what?" Bae asked amused

"Oh Baelfire! Your father proposed!" Belle cried

"He did what?" Bae cried Belle held out her left hand to show off her engagement ring it was a little gaudy but it seemed to fit Belle

"Are you sure it's only been a couple of weeks" Bae said

"Love waits for no one Baelfire" Belle said

"No I guess not." Bae muttered, Belle and Red retreated to the bar chatting excitedly about wedding plans all the while Baelfire watched them go

"Hey Henry what do you think-"

"Yes!"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask yet," Bae laughed

"Dad, I'm ten not stupid. I _know_."

_**OHHHHH What's Bae up to? Please Review!**_


	17. A House

After Granny's Bae dropped Henry with Red and Granny for a few hours. Much to the ten year old's protest Bae called James to the bar. _Good to have plenty of witnesses_ Bae thought unfortunately the only patrons at the Storybrooke bar was a clearly too drunk Grumpy and a mournful Dr. Whale who ever he was. He didn't stand a chance in hell

"Baelfire, you needed to speak to me?" James said

"Sir please sit down" Bae said James frowned and sat down.

"I know you feel very protective over Emma and Henry... obviously and I know I didn't do this the right way the first time but... I love Emma with all my heart and soul she and Henry are my entire world. So sir would you do me the great honor of allowing me to do right by your daughter?" James sat back and smiled

"She means that much too you?"

"Yes sir"

"And you'll make sure she's happy?" James asked

"Yes sir it will be my life's work to please Emma." Baelfire said James sighed

"You know before she was born I dreamed about all the suitors that would come ask from her hand but now that it's here I don't know what to do."

"Please sir I love her and I want our son to have a real family." Bae said James shook his head making Baelfire nervous beyond all possible measure,

"Then who am I to say no?" James replied

* * *

Emma Swan sipped a cup of hot chocolate from Granny's brought up by Red only moments before Bae and Henry arrived back at their hotel room.

"Your back!" Emma said grinning as Henry flopped down on the couch and started on his math homework

"My father has proposed to Belle!" Bae announced Emma nearly did a spit take.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Emma cried

"She showed me the ring herself," Bae said,

Bae said, he didn't sound sad, or angry about it just distracted.

"Bae? Bae!"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?" Emma asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bae said

"Bae,"

"Emma I don't even remember my mother, I'm fine." Baelfire said gazing into Emma's minty green orbs

"Ok-" just then the phone rang and Emma answered it

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan, Belle would like me to invite you to dinner tonight" Mr. Gold said

"Dinner?"

"We're having lasagna!" Belle shouted in the background. Emma chuckled

"Sure Gold we'll come"

"Fantastic, see you at six" Mr. Gold said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Bae asked

"Your father and his fiancée just invited up to dinner" Emma said before stealing a chaste kiss and went to go change.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Henry cried when Gold answered the door.

"Hey there's my favorite grandson" Gold smiled

"I'm your only grandson" Henry pointed out Gold rolled his eyes

"You know what I mean… smart aleck."

"Gold" Emma greeted

"Ms. Swan, Bae will you please come in?" Emma and Bae followed the older gentleman into his house Baelfire smiled when he saw a familiar looking spinning wheel sitting in the corner.

"Belle!" Emma smiled when she saw the brunette

"Emma! I'm so glad you could come!" Belle smiled

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Emma smiled as she caught sight of the ring on Belle's finger

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked

"Yes actually" Belle said leading Emma into the kitchen

"You have to tell me how he proposed," Emma said as she washed her hands and started tossing a salad

"It wasn't anything spectacular, he just started talking one night about the future and how much I meant to him and them suddenly there was a ring on my finger and I said yes" Belle said shrugging

"Well I'm happy for you" Emma smiled suddenly Henry came running into the room

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! MOM!" He cried

"What?" Emma asked amused

"Dad and Grandpa need you in Grandpa's study!" Emma shared a look with Belle

"All right…"

Emma followed the energetic ten years old away when she reached the study Gold and Bae were deep in conversation.

"You need me?" Emma said

"Yes, Ms. Swan are you aware the Nolan house is for sale?"

"David Nolan's old place? No I wasn't aware" Emma said

"Well with your parents moved into your mother's apartment and Princess Abigail moved in with Prince Fredrick the property falls to me and that hotel room must get awfully crowded" Emma shot an accusing glance a Bae

"So what you want us to take it off your hands sight unseen?" Emma asked

"Untrue, you've been there and Bae saw the place just last week" another accusing glance at Bae from Emma.

"Emma it's a fine house plenty of room for all of us" Bae said Emma sighed the house _was_ kind of nice

"What's your price?" Emma asked

"Five hundred a month and more time with my grandson" Emma thought a moment it was fairly reasonable

"Deal" Emma said

"Then sign on the dotted line," Gold said pushing the deed her way taking the pen he offered Emma took a deep breath and signed

"Dinners ready!" Belle called and with a quick signature from Bae the deal was done and the three adults got up and headed to dinner

"Congratulations Ms. Swan you just got yourself a house." Gold said smiling.

_**Is it weird I want to live in the Nolan house? Nah. Please review!**_


	18. Moving Day and Wedding Dresses

Emma shifted a box of her and Henry's belongings onto her hip as she entered the new house.

"I call first pick on bedrooms!" Henry shouted pushing past his mother up stairs.

"Henry!" Emma shouted as she nearly dropped the box she was carrying

"Henry come apologize to your mother!" Bae shouted up the stairs as he helped Emma recover the box. A quick "Sorry Mom!" was heard up above Bae looked like he wanted to say more but Emma shook her head and headed up stairs. Emma and Bae had got a deal all the basic furniture - couch, TV, beds, Ect. – Had been left in the house so they didn't have to buy new furniture the master bedroom was the first door to the right and Emma loved everything about it, as she unpacked her belongings she started to hum _"With A Smile And A Song" _quietly to herself a song any kid raised on Disney should know. And before she knew it her room was finished and all that remained in the box was Henry's stuff, which she quickly dropped at his door across the hall. As Emma turned to leave she noticed a door at the end of the hall and went to investigate the door swung open at her touch and to Emma's surprise the room was empty as Emma entered she gasped the walls were a plain white but she could see it clearly _the walls were painted a vibrant blue with fluffy white clouds. There were Castles, and villages on the walls as well, farms, shorelines, deep dark forests were Emma swore she saw a familiar red cape peeking out from behind the trees. There where mountains and amazingly enough a giant beanstalk traveling up, up, up the wall into the clouds above where a giant castle waited._

"Emma." Emma turned to see Bae standing in the doorway

"What are we using this room for?" Emma asked breathlessly

"I don't know an office why?" Bae said

"No reason" Emma said quickly leaving the room and all the vision she had, had and all it implied behind.

* * *

"Oh lovely" Red sighed, as Belle emerged from the dressing room in a flowing wedding gown with beautiful scalloped lace sleeves.

"You said that about the last ten" Emma said

"Well they're all beautiful," Red said

"Well I have one more then we decide" Belle said slipping back into the dressing room. When she emerged she wore an Exquisite A-line Sweetheart Ankle-length Appliqués wedding dress

"Oh. My. God." Emma and Red said together

"_That _is the dress," Emma said

"You really think so?" Belle asked

"Yes absolutely" Red said Belle smiled

"Emma you should try some dresses on!" Belle said

"Oh no, Bae and me we're not… I mean… he hasn't…"

"He is the father of your son" Red said

"Yes but-"

"Love waits for no one Emma, I told Baelfire as much" Belle said Emma shook her head

"You all have it wrong, Bae is not proposing anytime in the near future" Emma said but she couldn't help but wonder _what would happen if he did?_

**_Yay updated! Please review!_**


	19. The Wedding Of Mr And Mrs Gold

In the months that followed Belle and Mr. Gold's wedding became the talk of the town. And finally on a warm sunny day the big day arrived and the assorted family and guests packed the Storybrooke public park, everything was in place the groom was waiting at the end of the aisle for his bride _"Pachelbel's canon in D Major"_ struck up and Red appeared dressed in (for once) a gold dress clutching a bouquet of red roses behind her Bae appeared with Emma in a matching dress and holding a similar bouquet on his arm beautifully they floated up the aisle and took their places. Henry followed next helping little Alexandra the flower girl up the aisle. And then the crowning moment there was a fanfare of trumpets and them the sound of singing strings and crashing drums as Belle and her father slowly but surely made their way up the aisle.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Mr. Gold and Belle in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The pastor asked

"I do." Belle's father said placing Belle's hand in Gold's  
"Mr. Gold, do you take Belle for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Mr. Gold smiled

"I do."  
"Belle, do you take Mr. Gold for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Belle smiled tears shining in her eyes

"I do.""Let us read from 1Corinthians 13:4-7, Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." The pastor read then he turned to address Gold who repeated after the vows  
I Mr. Gold take thee Belle to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." The Pastor turned to Belle and did the same."I Belle take thee Mr. Gold to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." The pastor then turned to Henry and asked for the rings saying"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Gold placed Belle's ring on her finger  
"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He said  
"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The pastor said once more Belle placed Gold's ring on his finger  
"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."  
"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Mr. Gold and Belle are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Mr. Gold and Belle have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The pastor turned to Belle and Gold"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." He smiled and they did"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple  
Mr. and Mrs. Gold," The pastor said as Belle and Gold headed up the aisle hand in hand.

* * *

"Makes you think doesn't it?" Bae asked as Emma watched Belle and Gold sway rhythmically to the song _"A Thousand Years" _by Christina Perry

"About what?" Emma asked

"Love, the future, _us_" Bae said smiling Emma shot Bae a look as the song ended

"Now the bride will dance with her father" the DJ announced Elton John's _"Tiny Dancer"_ began to play and Belle's father started to dace with the tearful bride

"Emma." Emma tore her eyes away from the scene to see her father holding out his hand for her to take

"May I have this dance?" He asked smiling Emma blushed she was about to object when she saw countless others dancing with their father's or father figures.

"Of coarse" Emma said taking her father's hand and letting him lead her out on the floor, James pulled her close and for a moment Emma stiffened but then relaxed and let her father hold her as they danced the song ended and James kissed her forehead

"I love you Emma," he whispered before the DJ came back on

"The bride would like to dance with her new stepson" Emma sat back down at the table that Bae had left and watched as he approached Belle smiling. _"What A Wonderful World" _Began playing and Emma watched the pair dance. When the song ended Gold helped his bride to her seat placing his coat around her shoulders and kissing her cheek before Bae was handed a microphone and stood to give his best man speech

"Hello, I'd like to thank you all for coming that being said, my Papa has found the woman of his dreams, at one time I thought that was my mother but now looking back I can see all he ever wanted was some one to love him, just as Belle has. Unconditionally, freely, and eternally to Belle and my father!" Bae said there was clapping and a few more speeches before Belle and Gold cut the cake smearing it all over each other faces in the process

"Now will all the single ladies make there way to the floor for the bouquet toss?" the DJ asked somehow Emma found herself amongst the assortment of girls and women as Belle tossed her bouquet over her shoulder on legs that were not her own Emma surged forward and caught the bouquet. A cheer went up and Emma stared stunned at the bouquet in her hands suddenly Emma felt some one spinning her around and pressing there lips to hers it was Bae,

"You know what it means when you catch the bouquet right?" Bae smiled Emma felt breathless as she met Bae's eyes

"I love you," she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a celebratory kiss.

_**Tada! Please review! And thank you to my cousin for giving me ideas at her wedding she looked beautiful.**_


	20. A Real Family

Weeks passed and Bae started acting strange. He started coming home late, and there would be hours when Emma couldn't get a hold of him. It was a warm sunny afternoon when Bae suggested a hike through the woods Emma took one look outside and agreed the second they arrived at the trail Henry bolted ahead

"Come on!" He cried running up the path

"Where does this kid get his energy?" Emma groaned following her son

"I blame his cereal" Bae said taking her hand. When they caught up with Henry he rearing to go again

"C'mon slowpokes! We're almost there!" Henry cried racing away

"Henry don't go too far!" Emma called

"Let him go Emma I need to speak with you" Bae said Emma turned to see Bae down on one knee

"Emma Swan, I love you, I love how you speak your mind, I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love you when your stubborn, or mad, or even moody as hell I find it adorable." Bae winked as he produced a velveteen box from his shirt pocket

"I love our son, I love how he embodies everything we ever dreamed of. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" It was then Bae opened the box to reveal Emma's old engagement ring

"Is that-?"

"You liked it well enough the first time, and you said yes so I like to think it's lucky" Bae said as he slid it on her finger Emma looked at the ring and smiled

"Yes" a grin split Bae's face and he lifted Emma up and spun her around in a wide circle.

"Come on Henry's waiting" Emma said when Bae finally set her down. When they reached the clearing at the end of the trail Henry was waiting for them

"Well, did you do it?" Henry asked impatiently

"Wait _he _knew about this?" Emma asked

"Of coarse he knew I had to ask permission" Bae laughed a smile lit Henry's face

"Yes! We're going to be a real family!" Emma laughed and hugged her son

"That's right kid, we're going to be a family."

**_YAY! EMMA AND BAE ARE GETTING MARRIED! WOOOOO! REVIEW!_**


End file.
